Wreaking Havoc
by Ronni C
Summary: After an encounter gone wrong between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki gets sent to another dimension on accident. And in the midst of a storm, they were found, but of course not on purpose. I just wish we could get rid of them. Warnings: OC's.


**Summary**: After an encounter gone wrong between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, the Akatsuki gets sent to another dimension on accident. But in the midst of a storm, they were found, but of course not on purpose. I just wish we could get rid of them. Warnings: OC's.

I know this is a story that is done many times, but I wanted to see if I can improve a bit by writing about OC's. Also, I seem to find it much easier to write in 1st POV, but if you do not like that, I could always change it.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, was never and will never be mine. Naruto belongs solely to Kishimoto.

Please R&R and enjoy :)

**Wreaking Havoc**

**Chapter 1:**

The noise of thunder echoed throughout my house, making the windows rattle at the sheer velocity of the strike. The power was knocked out a few minutes ago and I still didn't know where my friend, Anna, was. The fact that she was staying with me was above strange for some people, but in this case, she was more like a sister to me than a best friend.

A few months prior to this very storm, a close relative of mine, my uncle to be exact, passed away, leaving all his fortunes to his family, but most importantly his huge house to my family. But dew to my mother and father's constant travelling for their work, they left the place to me to look after until they could return.

Since Anna's parents died tragically at work two years ago, she stayed with me and my parents, when they were at home, though. Anna and I weren't exactly fond of this house. For both of us it seemed too lonely and quiet. Only two of the seven rooms were filled at this stage.

Luckily for both of us, we had jobs. I worked as a graphic designer while Anna decided to work as a secretary at one of the big companies, Roman Inc.. It wasn't much of jobs, but we only finished high school few years ago. Both of us were planning to do things bigger with our lives, Anna wanted to become a Chemical Engineer while I wanted to do something in Veterinary Medicine.

Even though we are staying in this huge house, we still need to scrape money together for college to fulfil our dreams in our respective job direction. By my calculations, by the time of next year, we will have enough money to get us both into college.

"A-Anna?" I asked, wearily. Clutching my sweater closer to my body, I ventured into the harsh wind and cold rain, pelting down onto my skin. I cursed Anna inwardly for going out into the storm.

"Alex? What are you doing up?" A voice asked from in front of me. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was indeed my friend, Anna.

"That loud crash woke me up. What was it?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know. That's what I'm planning to check out."

"I'll come with you," I said and looked around, "storms like this always gave me the creeps." The storm was so loud, it almost seemed that we were yelling at each other. Anna mentioned me forward with a slight nod of her head.

Something seemed to be glowing few hundred meters away from where we were standing. I paled at the sight. I got to admit, I was never really brave nor was I a wimp, but that light seriously didn't look like something I want to be near at the time. Bravery was usually Anna's department, but at this moment, it looked as if even she was a bit afraid.

I grew even more afraid with every step I took that took me nearer to that glowing object. Luckily Anna had her flash light with her so we could at least see where we were stepping.

When we finally reached the strange object, that looked like some sort of aged mirror, it seemed to expand. I gasped and unconsciously stepped closer to Anna. The flash light seemed to be shaking with the way Anna was shaking in fear, but I as well was shaking in anticipation and fear.

We both took a step back when the light seemed to glow brighter and finally exploded. Both me and Anna covered our eyes with our arms in reflex at the sudden light that seemed to illuminate half the back yard we stood in.

When nine loud thuds were heard, we decided to see what had happened.

I wish I haven't. In front of us stood eight males and one female woman that could hardly be seen in this darkness. I quietly remarked the fact that all nine of the people who stood before me, was wearing black cloaks by the looks of it, with red clouds printed on it. All of them, from what I could see, wore faces of badly hidden surprise or showed it openly, except for a male, judging by his body structure, that wore an orange swirl mask.

All nine of the people looked shocked and some of them even angry. Another thud was heard when Anna dropped her flash light in shock. I, however, couldn't move.

When the thud was heard, all the heads of the strange people spun around to face us. A man with many piercings that gleamed in the moonlight, stepped forward. The man had bright orange hair and what seemed to register me, despite my shock, was his purple ringed eyes.

His gaze shifted between me and Anna, finally resting his gaze on Anna, he said, "I demand to know who you are and where we are, immediately."

Anna couldn't seem to find her voice to speak, and I couldn't also. His glare seemed to intensify with annoyance and impatience, "Answer me, girl!"

She finally found her voice to speak, "I-I'm Anna H-Heartsfield and t-this is Alex M-Mickelson, sir. Y-You're in L-Lake Wood, T-Texas," she managed to stutter out, pointing at me when she said my name.

The man nodded, "Hidan, dispose of them" he ordered.

A grinning man with silver hair stepped forward, eerie grin in place while holding what appeared to be a scythe. He raised it high into the air, screaming, "Die, Heathens!"

I closed my eyes, raising my arms protectively in front of my face out of instinct, and waited for the impact, but instead heard Anna shout, "Wait!" And so the impact of the blow never came. I slowly opened my eyes and lowered my arms.

The previous man, who seemed to be their leader, stood near the man that appeared to be 'Hidan', holding the latter's scythe away from us.

"Speak." He simply said.

"Judging by how y-you appeared, y-you aren't familiar with this p-place. We can help you, y-you m-may even stay here for the t-time being," Anna stuttered out. I could have laughed if I wasn't in such shock. Anna was and always will be the type of person to try and sweet talk out of any mess.

The man, with the many piercings, seemed to be thinking about it before nodding, "Very well. The both of you may have some uses, but as soon as your usefulness end, so will you."

Anna nodded, "Of course." She lifted a still shaking hand to mention them back to our home. I barely registered my feet moving behind Anna's form.

I shook myself out of my trance when a hand landed on my shoulder while we were walking. My head swirled around and faced a man with long blonde hair, with half of it held up by a thin elastic band on top of his head, and blue eyes. He stared at me wearily, "You al right there? We don't want you fainting on us, yeah."

I nodded, "Y-Yeah. I-I'm f-fine."

He waved his hand, impassively, as we walked, "Whatever. As long as I don't have to carry you, yeah."

When we finally seemed to reach the door, I was the one who opened it with a shaky hand, letting all of the black and red cloaked people enter. The door that we entered, led to the large living room.

Once everyone was settled into the warm house that we owned, I noted that the power was back one since the storm diminished without me even noticing it. I could finally see the people more clearly. I looked at each one of them from left to right, noting all the odd appearances they had. The most normal ones seemed to be the 'Hidan' fellow, the blonde, the woman with blue hair and lastly the man with black hair and what seemed to be red eyes.

The other people was rather more strange, considering one was blue and reminded me of a shark while another looked hyper, despite the situation, and who wore the orange mask I saw earlier.

"I believe introductions are in order," The leader said. Slowly, he made the people step forward when their names were called. What I learnt was that the boy with the orange mask was Tobi, which said person happily pointed out. The rest of the people's names were hard to remember, but considering they almost murdered us, I decided to try and remember them all.

"You already know who we are. We have enough beds for everyone, but many will have to share with another," Anna mumbled.

The man, who called himself Pain, nodded, "We all have our separate teams. Konan and I will share a room, while the rest of you will share a room with your partner, with the exception of Zetsu, he will be sleeping alone," he said, looking pointedly at the shinobi, which I discovered that they were.

"I'll show you all to your rooms," Anna suggested and Pain nodded. She mentioned them to follow her, with me next to her.

This house was big as I previously stated and so the living arrangements fit perfectly. Two rooms for Anna and I, four rooms for the partners and one for the plant person, Zetsu.

I helped giving the rooms to every person. Along the way, I noted who the partners were and where they would be sleeping. All of them moved to their separate rooms after it was given because their leader ordered them to do so.

I was still in denial. But who wouldn't be? I mean, when someone suddenly appears in your backyard, you're going to be shocked. Its not like those times where its nice to be surprised like that. No, it was much worse. And we had yet to know the full story.

Apparently shinobi were ninja's, as they would call it, that used this thing called chakra. Of course, I heard of chakra before on the television, but never have I thought it would be true. Although, I'm still thinking if it's true or not. Because, maybe if they hit their heads hard enough when they landed here, they would of course start hallucinating. Or maybe they were part of some occult, I don't know. It just seems to unreal to me.

"Alex, snap out of it." Anna muttered next to me and gently shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my daze.

"Sorry" I muttered back, shaking her hand of my shoulder and continued to lead their leader to the kitchen with Anna. I saw her frowning at me, but I chose to ignore it.

My actions probably confused her, but honestly, I don't want people touching me when I'm feeling like this.

Once we were in the kitchen, the man turned to face the both of us, looking at Anna. "Tell me everything you know about this world."

Anna's eyes widened a bit before going back to its normal state. "I-I can't explain everything in one n-night," she muttered.

He seemed annoyed at her answer and I shuddered involuntarily at the coldness in his gaze. "Explain what you are able to."

"Al right-" Anna said and started to tell him about earth. I didn't listen fully, though. Only replying to things that I wanted to reply to.

Pain looked confused to say the least. "By hearing this, it would be best to keep you around." Ah.. Another reason why he's keeping us alive. To aid them in getting back to 'their dimension' or something in that direction.

"W-We already showed you every where we can. Can we go to our rooms now?" I stuttered out. By now it was already two o'clock in the morning.

He nodded to the both of us, "Yes. You may leave."

After saying a brief thank you, I grabbed Anna's arm and nearly dragged her out of there back to my room that was right next to hers.

She plopped down onto my bed and stared at me with wide eyes. "What just happened, Alex?"

I shook my head and sat down next to her, my eyes wide of shock. "I honestly don't know.." I said softly.

"Me neither.. We'll just have to go along with it and hopefully do something about it soon, but by the looks of it, they are strong and I don't want to piss them off badly."

I nodded my head and she smiled at me, sadly. She gently laid a hand on my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "It will be al right, I promise."

Smiling hesitantly, I nodded to her. "Thank you. I needed that. You seem to be taking this better than me.." I muttered.

"I'm freaking out inside." She stated and I chuckled.

"It's only normal." I pointed out and looked at her when she yawned behind a fist.

"I think I'm going to bed now. Night, Alex." I nodded to her, smiling as she walked out of my door. I listened intently until I heard her door shut softly as to not wake the people in this house. Although, I highly doubt they were sleeping because every ten minutes I would hear a person curse loudly and shouting Tobi, annoyed.

I sighed softly as I heard another one, "Tobi, get one meter near me and I'll show you real art, yeah!"

"B-But, Deidara-sempai!" "NO!"

_Can't they just shut up? _I thought, annoyed at the noise they were creating since they were just across Anna's room. Luckily this house was a two story-building and therefore three of the rooms were upstairs while the other four were downstairs along with the kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Upstairs, as previously stated, was three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

Climbing into my bed, I kept muttering, "It's just a dream, tomorrow everything would turn out al right."

After getting comfortable in my bed, I noted that the storm had ceased and everything was quiet outside and strangely inside-

"Alex-chan!" I sat upright in my bed, eyes wide as the door swung open to reveal Tobi, the guy in the mask.

"W-What is it?" I asked, shocked and slightly afraid at the sudden appearance of one of the members.

"Deidara-sempai is mean to Tobi!" He said and ran over to me. When he got to close, I instictively inched away from him, which he noticed.

"Alex-chan?"

I shook my head. "What d-do you want m-me to do?"

"Tobi can't sleep so you should help Tobi sleep." He stated in his, what I discovered, usual cheery voice.

I looked at him shocked, "How can I help you?" I muttered.

He seemed to ponder over this for a moment while putting a finger on his mask in a classic thinking pose. "Oh, I know!" He raised a finger in exclamation and seemed to look even more excited, "how about a story for Tobi?"

"I don't know any stories, Tobi." I pointed out, softly. "How about you just l-lay down and t-try to sleep?"

"Okay!"

I gasped when he suddenly plopped himself down onto my bed. "Not here!" I exclaimed, "In y-your room."

He sat up straight, "Aww.. Al right." He ran over to the door, or in my opinion, bounced.

"Good night" a deep voice said and my eyes widened when I realised it came from Tobi. A deep chuckle emitted from his throat when he saw my shocked expression.

He quickly resumed his happy façade and ran back to his room.

I raised a shaking hand to my face and rubbed my temples. This was getting way to much for me to handle. Just who the hell were these people?

-xxx-

A/N: like I said, this is merely an experiment for me to test if I can actually write OC's and a bit of practice for writing Akatsuki for my other story, about Hinata, Different Worlds Same Heart.

If you like this story so far, please tell me via review. Help would be appreciated when it comes down to punctuation, grammar and spelling.

I apologize once again that this kind of story is done wayy to much, but I wanted to see if I can actually write OC's and this seems like the best way to try. To be honest, I'm actually nervous as to how people would react -.-

Thank you for reading :) Please review.

~Ronni C.


End file.
